


Where everything's ours for a few hours

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [131]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: skippy and Stripped - Depeche Mode</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where everything's ours for a few hours

Kevin tried not to wonder whether what they had would survive more than the few hours a month they were able to steal together. He focused instead on the scrabble of hands pulling at his shirt, the warmth of Mike's chest beneath his own fingers, the buzz of their stubble rubbing against each other, the scent of sex and lust and want filling the tiny borrowed room.

"Please," he mumbled into Mike's mouth. "Clothes, off, now."

Mike laughed, but he complied, shimmying off his t-shirt before coming back to help Kevin with his buttons. When he pushed Kevin backwards onto the bed, he went willingly, pulling Mike down with him.

After, as the clock ticked down, Kevin lay spooned up against Mike's side, idly tracing nonsense patterns of Mike's bare skin. "Do you wish you and I..." Mike started to ask.

"What?" Kevin asked when Mike didn't finish the question. He looked up and got his answer. "Sometimes, I think it'd be easier in the long run if we were both out. But hey," he added leaning in for a kiss to ease the sting. "On the plus side, this means I get you all to myself like this."

He laid his head back down and pretended not to hear when Mike whispered "You could have me forever, if you'd like."


End file.
